Taking Advantage
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee never fails to take advantage of Ryo's spontaneous gestures of affection. Set about mid-way through the manga, Vol. 4 or 5 and written for Challenge 13: Advantage at beattheblackdog.


**Title:** Taking Advantage

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Setting:** About mid-way through the manga, Vol. 4 or 5.

 **Summary:** Dee never fails to take advantage of Ryo's spontaneous gestures of affection.

 **Word Count:** 752

 **Content Notes:** None necessary.

 **Written For:** Challenge 13: Advantage at beattheblackdog.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Pinned to the car seat, Ryo flails wildly, trying to get Dee to cease and desist, though he has a sneaking suspicion that all his wriggling is doing is adding fuel to an already raging fire since the current attack on his person isn't letting up any.

It's been this way practically since the day they met. Any time Ryo allows himself to show his partner the slightest hint of affection Dee immediately leaps to the wrong conclusion and takes full advantage of it, and him. A peck on the cheek gets turned into a full on snog, a hand on the arm or shoulder turns into a wrestling match as Dee tries to grope him wherever his hands can reach. Sometimes the infuriating man seems to have a dozen arms and more than one pair of lips. And as for his tongue…

It's his own fault, and Ryo knows he really should have learned his lesson by now, but it just never seems to sink in. He knows full well what Dee is like, that he's always on the lookout for an opportunity to push at Ryo's boundaries, or more accurately, run right over them, but every time Dee does something sweet or thoughtful, instead of just saying thank you, Ryo kisses him. He can't seem to stop his automatic response.

Neither, apparently, can Dee. Any opening, no matter how small, and he's there, lust crazed mind and body on overdrive.

Frankly, Ryo is more than a little puzzled by his own behaviour. He's never been this touchy-feely with a man before, but Dee has this odd kind of vulnerability that makes Ryo feel protective and inspires him to be way more affectionate than is strictly proper in a working relationship.

Of course, when it comes to being improper, his behaviour is nothing compared to Dee's. Trying to shove your hand down your male partner's pants must surely count as sexual harassment, and Ryo does his best to discourage all the kissing and groping, pushing Dee away, trying to squirm out of his grasp, and saying 'no' very firmly. Well, okay, usually it's more of a squeak, or a yelp, or even a whine, and the only thing that's firm about it is Dee's body pressing against his own…

Ryo shakes his head, trying to dislodge that thought before it takes root. He can't afford to think like that, because it's distracting, and Dee seems to have a sixth sense, knowing just when to press home the advantage. It's like trying to fend off an oversized, exuberant puppy crossed with an octopus, and this is neither the time nor the place for what's happening right now. Dee needs to be stopped before he gets the wrong idea.

"Dee! Hands!" Okay, definitely a squeak this time.

"Aw, c'mon baby, what's a little grope between friends?"

"Stop it! And don't call be 'baby'. I'm not… I don't… I'm straight, dammit!"

"Your lips say no, but your body's sayin' yes! Why fight it?"

"We're supposed to be on stakeout! Get off me, you big oaf!"

"Ow! Dammit, Ryo, you didn't have to head-butt me!" Dee jerks away, practically rebounding into his own seat with a wounded expression on his face. It's ridiculously cute and Ryo has to resist leaning in to kiss the bump on Dee's forehead better, knowing it will only set him off again. It's safer to go on the defensive.

"It was barely a tap, you big baby. Anyway, it's your own fault, pouncing on me like that. What's the matter with you?" Sitting up, Ryo does his best to straighten his clothes, tucking his shirt back in and steadfastly refusing to look at Dee, even though he can see his partner in the wing mirror on his side of the car.

For his part, Dee is slouched in his seat, a mutinous expression on his face. "If you don't wanna fool around, why d'you keep kissin' me?"

"A thank you peck on the cheek isn't a kiss."

"Yeah, you just keep tellin' yourself that."

Ryo instantly feels bad. He's starting to wonder just who is taking advantage of whom. Sure, Dee will use any excuse to try to get something started between them, but if Ryo really doesn't want him to, then why does he keep doing things he knows will just spur the other man into making another attempt? Could it be that Ryo is really just looking for a way to work up the courage to say yes?

.

The End


End file.
